<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Late by hmweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823444">Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley'>hmweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, One-Sided James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus arrives in his dormitory to find James making a questionable decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin &amp; James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt:<br/>Write about someone changing something.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years, Remus had seen a lot of eyebrow raising things in his dormitory. There had been the time that Sirius experimented with drag only to accidentally remove his eyebrows in the process. Or the time that, wanting to anger his parents over the summer, Sirius had tried to tattoo himself only to turn his entire skin a sky blue.</p><p>And, yes, most of the questionable happenings involved Sirius, which was perhaps why Remus was caught off guard when he found James alone in front of his mirror holding a pair of scissors in his hand.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Remus regretted the question when James jumped, the open scissors coming dangerously close to his ear.</p><p>“What does it look like?” James fired back, a hint of frustration in his voice that was more about his own lack of skill than Remus. “I’m giving myself a haircut.”</p><p>“The Muggle way?” Remus asked as he took a seat on the edge of his bed.</p><p>“I looked up the charm for it, but the book said it’s dangerous to perform on yourself if you haven’t practiced because you might accidentally cut parts of yourself that you didn’t mean to. I’m not Sirius, Moony.”</p><p>Fair enough.</p><p>“But why are you cutting your hair?” he asked instead. “You’ve had the same hairstyle since I met you.”</p><p>Which wasn’t a bad thing. Though James’ hair was inarguably messy, Remus associated it so thoroughly with James himself that he couldn’t imagine his friend looking any differently.</p><p>“Exactly!” James waved the scissors in Remus’ direction. “I’ve had the same hairstyle the entire time I’ve known you, and I’ve had the same hairstyle the entire time I’ve known Lily.”</p><p>Remus groaned, cutting off James’ explanation. James ignored him as he took a microscopic snip at his hair, testing it out.</p><p>“James, we’ve talked about this. Doing things like this isn’t going to help. You think a new haircut would be what changes her mind? Really?”</p><p>“It’s worth a shot,” James said, not moving much as he concentrated on lining his scissors up just right with the strand of hair he was holding between two fingers. “What other options do I have?”</p><p>“Leaving her alone,” Remus suggested, though it was only half-hearted and mostly just mumbled to himself.  He knew perfectly well that it wouldn’t make a difference. Once James got an idea in his head, he would go through with it no matter what obstacles stood in his way, especially where Lily was concerned.</p><p>Sure enough, Remus stared in horror as a large chunk of James’ hair fell to the floor.</p><p>“Too late now,” James said in a voice far too cheerful for what he’d just done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>